


Maybe a little more than a comfort system

by Jumpykat



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, kinda smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpykat/pseuds/Jumpykat
Summary: Wendy was tired and hurt, she hated being Joy's comfort system.





	Maybe a little more than a comfort system

**Author's Note:**

> I found a few fanfictions from last year that i wrote and decided to start posting them.

Wendy sighed when she heard quiet footsteps that stopped in front of her door, she didn’t even bother to look at the door. The door creaked open and the person walked in and closed the door earning another creak from the old thing. Wendy closed her eyes and let out a small breath as she felt her blanket lift and her bed dip. Arms were then wrapped around her waist and a face was buried into her back. Wendy felt a small pang in her heart, usually she would be happy in moments like this but why would she now when she is just a comfort system?

“What happened this time, Joy?” Wendy asked still not bothering to turn around and just let the girl back hug her.

There was a small sniffle before Joy began to speak, “w-we fought again…he wants to break up” Wendy couldn’t help but roll her eyes, this was like the fifth time this week that this happened and she knew for a fact that they would just get right back together.

“I love him, Wendy” Joy mumbled a few times each time she came to Wendy and each time she broke Wendy’s heart a little bit more. Wendy wished she could be honest and just say, “Why can’t you love me?” but Wendy knew the answer to that, Joy was completely straight with gay tendencies. She would never date a girl, especially Wendy who she thinks is also a straight girl.

Wendy sighed once again and finally turned around to face Joy. The first thing Wendy did was lift Joy’s face to get a good look at her before leaning in to kiss at the tears that threatened to spill from the corner of her eyes. “Would you like me to sing for you?” Wendy would ask every time and Joy would quickly nod before burying her head into Wendy’s chest and tightening her hold around her waist. Wendy would secretly confess to Joy with a sappy love song every time but Joy never noticed obviously too concerned about her failing relationship to notice what was right in front of her. Once Wendy finished her song she stared at Joy’s sleeping face and wanted to cry, she was way too beautiful for a dirtbag like guy she is with. Wendy leaned forward and kissed her forehead before untangling herself from Joy and leaving the bed and room, she’ll sleep on the couch tonight.

“Wendy wake up” someone said as she lightly shook Wendy who groaned in response, “Come on Wendy, wake up or I’ll kiss you”

This caught Wendy’s attention, “What if I want you to?” Wendy asked refusing to open her eyes.

“Wendy no you don’t, just get up” Joy said as she basically moved and sat on Wendy’s legs.

“The sad thing is I do want you to kiss me” Wendy thought as she opened her eyes and sat up. They sat in silence for a bit before Wendy spoke up, “How did you sleep?

Joy smiled a bit, “Comfortably, your scent is really comforting and I kinda wish you would have stayed, I missed your warmth.” Joy stated as she reached forward and interlocked their fingers. Wendy blushed and looked away as she gave Joy’s hand a small squeeze.

“Please stop sending mixed signals” Wendy thought as she looked back towards Joy who was texting on her phone.

“So why did you leave the bed anyway?” Joy asked still looking at her phone, Wendy realized she had to bullshit something quickly.

“A little while after you fell asleep Irene texted me saying Seulgi wasn’t home and there was a giant bug and apparently Yeri tried to kill it and it jumped at them so they locked themselves into the bathroom” Wendy said, it was an obvious lie but with how focused Joy was on her phone she would believe it. If Joy knew the true reason…well she couldn’t even think about what would happen if she knew but it made her heart hurt.

Joy let out a loud laugh though, “They are such cowards!” Wendy smiled as Joy’s laugh filled the whole room.

 **Wendy:** If Joy texts you about a bug, just go with it.

 **Irene:** Okay???

 **Yeri:** fine but you owe me ice cream

They sat in silence on their phones before Joy let out a happy squeal and turned towards Wendy, “We are back together! He apologized and said he was gonna take me on a date!” Joy exclaimed excitedly as she stood up, “I have to get ready” she stated before waiting for Wendy to respond.

Wendy looked up giving Joy a fake smile, “I’m happy for you”

Joy seemed satisfied with the answer and left the room. Wendy let her smile drop as her heart began to hurt once again. She stood up and went to her room to change her clothes before leaving and going to Irene’s house. She never told Joy she was leaving.

Wendy knocked on Irene’s door, it took less than a minute for Irene to open it. “Who is it- Wendy?” Irene said in confusion as she opened the door. As soon as they made eye contact Wendy bursted into tears, Irene quickly panicked and pulled Wendy into the house. Once they were inside Irene wrapped her arms around Wendy. “It’s okay Wendy, you’ll move on” Irene muttered into Wendy’s hair as she gently rubbed her back. Wendy leaned her head onto Irene’s shoulder and let her tears fall, she was tired of this heart break.

They were later on Irene’s couch wrapped in a blanket and watching the little mermaid. The door opened and Seulgi and Yeri walked in. “Irene we are home- oh, hey Wendy” Seulgi said as she walked over and gently kissed Irene. Yeri quickly walked over and sat down in front of the couch to watch the movie also, Seulgi followed suit and also sat down. They were all watching the movie when Yeri’s phone went off, she quickly picked up her phone.

“Joy updated her snapchat story” as soon as Yeri said that everyone leaned over to see, it was a picture of Joy kissing her boyfriend with a ring on her left hand ring finger with the caption “Just got proposed to by the best man in the universe” everyone gasped and automatically looked at Wendy. Wendy unraveled herself from the blanket and got up, “I’m going to the bar” they called after her as she walked out of the house but she didn’t turn back.

Wendy sat down at the bar counter and ordered the strongest drink they have. She quietly sat alone ignoring everyone’s advances. Finally someone who sat next to caught her eye, she was a beautiful woman who seemed to be a barely taller than her. She didn’t expect the woman to look back and give her a drop dead gorgeous smile, “I’m Taeyeon” the woman said offering her hand, Wendy quickly shook it, “I-I’m Wendy”

She doesn’t quite know what happened after that except for the drunken sloppy kisses as they made it into her apartment. Wendy found herself on the kitchen counter with her legs spread with Taeyeon in between them hitting all her pleasurable spots Wendy was going to hit her climax soon when they both heard the door open, ”Why did you stop?” Wendy whined as she reached out to run her fingers through Taeyeon’s hair.

“You didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend” Taeyeon said as she loosened her grip on Wendy’s thighs. Wendy stared at Taeyeon like she had two heads. “I don’t have a girlfriend” Wendy stated obviously confused.

“Then who is she?” Taeyeon asked as she pointed to the door. Wendy took a sharp intake of air when she saw Joy standing there staring at the scene in front of her.

When Joy finally made eye contact with Wendy her face contorted in rage, “Wendy…who is she?” Joy asked slowly as she looked towards Taeyeon who was still in between Wendy’s legs. Wendy began to feel nervous as she gently pulled her hand out of Taeyeon’s hair and went to speak but no words came out, Taeyeon let out a sigh and stood up.

“I’m Taeyeon, a woman Wendy met at the bar” Taeyeon said as she ran her fingers through her messy hair to fix it up a bit.

“Oh nice to meet you, I’m Joy!” Joy said with obviously fake enthusiasm, “I want you to leave” Joy said with a glare.

Taeyeon looked at Joy for a moment, she was completely composed and didn’t seem scared of the taller girl at all, “What if I don’t want to leave?” Taeyeon asked with amusement.

Joy seemed super ticked off at this question and she growled, “Then I will force you to leave”

“But I haven’t gotten Wendy off yet and I wouldn’t want to leave her sexually frustrated” Taeyeon said as she placed her hand on Wendy’s thigh slowly moving it inwards towards her crotch. Wendy let out a small gasp at the touch as she looked at Joy. Joy became even more enraged and took a few steps forward grabbing Taeyeon by her collar.

“You touch her again in front of me and I will personally beat your small ass to a pulp!” Joy yelled as she raised her fist. Wendy shot up and grabbed Joy’s arm, “Stop! Please don’t hurt her, Taeyeon please leave for now” Wendy pleaded as she tightened her grip on Joy’s arm causing Joy to loosen her grip on Taeyeon’s collar before finally letting go.

Taeyeon sighed and straightened out her collar, “I’ll text you later, Wendy” Taeyeon said as she collected her stuff and left.

“What is wrong with you?!” Wendy yelled at Joy.

“What is wrong with me?! What’s wrong with you?! Why would you bring a random women you met at a fucking bar home with you?!” Joy yelled back.

Wendy looked down and hugged herself, “I was sad and lonely, I needed some sort of comfort”

“So you find it in some whore you meet at a bar?! Reaaaaal classy Wendy! Like seriously how is that even logical?!” Joy exclaimed as she took a step closer to Wendy with her fists still balled.

“Taeyeon isn’t a whore! She! She cared….she was able to tell I was upset…unlike you!”

“What do you mean by that?!”

“You are always too concerned about your stupid fucking boyfriend to even notice that I’m depressed! You always use me as your comfort system but you are too distracted with your own pain to realize mine…” Wendy said as she began to let tears fall.

“What does that have to do with you bringing a woman home to have sex with?!” Joy yelled completely missing the point Wendy was trying to make.

“Why do you even care that I brought a woman home with me?!” Wendy yelled back, her face must have been completely red from all the yelling she just did.

“I! I…” Joy hesitated as she began to look everywhere but Wendy’s face, “I don’t know”

Wendy blinked for a bit before sighing and picking up her underwear and putting it on. She went over and sat down on the couch, Joy followed and sat down also. They sat in silence for a bit before Joy spoke, “So you like girls?”

Wendy let out a small laugh, “I have since middle school” Wendy said with a small smile.

“And I never noticed” Joy mumbled as she turned and looked at Wendy.

“I hid it for a good amount of time and then I came out to Irene and Seulgi because I knew they would understand” Wendy said as she locked eyes with Joy who looked to be a bit in disbelief.

“You couldn’t tell me?” Joy asked her voice cracking slightly from getting choked up.

“If I told you I thought you would be able to tell that i…” Wendy cut herself off and looked away from Joy’s hurt gaze.

“That you what?” Joy asked as she reached over and laced their fingers together giving Wendy courage to finally speak up, Wendy took a deep breath.

“That I am in love with you”

Joy’s eyes widened at the confession and she let out a small “Oh”

Wendy couldn’t help but laugh and let out her own small “Yeah”

“Since when…” Joy started before starting over when the words didn’t come out, “Since when were you in love with me?” Joy finally got out as she stared holes into their locked hands.

“Since I found out I was gay” Wendy said which caused Joy to jump and stare at her in shock.

“Since middle school?!” Joy exclaimed totally shocked with the sudden news.

“Yeah pitiful isn’t it?” Wendy laughed

“That’s not-“

“”I’m still in love with you and here you are an engaged woman” Wendy said as she let out another weak laugh that turned into a small sob.

Joy reached over and caressed Wendy’s face before turning her head so she would face her. Wendy closed her eyes not wanting to look at Joy. Wendy’s eyes ended up shooting right back open when she felt something soft and wet meet her lips. She became shocked when she noticed Joy was kissing her. Wendy relaxed and slowly kissed back, they kissed for a small amount of time before Wendy pulled away.

“Why did you do that?” Wendy asked as she stared into Joy’s eyes.

“I don’t know” Joy said as she leaned in again to kiss Wendy.

Wendy quickly put her hand up to Joy’s lips, “Wait! I love you, I really really do but you are engaged you can’t-“

Joy pushed Wendy’s hand away and kissed her again before pulling back, “I’m canceling it” She muttered against Wendy’s lips as she reached for the ring and pulled it off throwing it onto the table next to them.

Wendy felt tears run down her cheeks as she reached up and wrapped her arms around joy’s neck pulling the girl down on top of her. “I” Wendy kisses her, “Love” she kisses her again, “You” She kisses her once more.

Joy giggled and kissed back each time, “I love you too, I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner…I was too distracted by fake toxic love…you are way better than him”

Wendy and joy sat there for a while kissing before Joy placed her hand on Wendy’s inner thigh, “So that woman said she didn’t get to finish you off, right? Joy asked as she wiggled an eyebrow.

Wendy flushed, “Her name is Taeyeon and that is exactly what she said” Wendy said before biting her lower lip and looking Joy in the eyes.

“We should probably fix that then” Joy said as she stood up pulling Wendy with her and dragging her to Wendy’s room.

“Why my room?” Wendy asked as she was pushed through the entrance of her room.

“Because I like your room better” Joy stated as she began to undress slowly but before she finished taking off her clothing she made sure to push Wendy onto her bed. Wendy licked her lips, this was going to be a long night.

Wendy woke up the the next morning with her phone going off constantly. Wendy sleepily grabbed her phone and began checking the messages.

 **Irene:** What the heck is that?

 **Seulgi:** I didn’t know you had it in you

 **Yeri:** WHOO! Hit it! I knew this was gonna happen!

Wendy blinked at the messages before replying to Irene.

 **Wendy:** What is what?

 **Irene:** Check Joy’s snapchat story

Wendy couldn’t help but be super confused as she opened up snapchat and quickly checked joy’s story. She was greeted with a picture of her and Joy in her bed with Joy looking super smug. The caption read, “Spent the night with the most amazing person” Wendy could feel herself smiling so brightly it slightly hurt. The next one showed Joy probably in the bathroom zoomed in on her neck and collarbones, “She made me feel better” was what it was captioned which made Wendy blush, she knew that was definitely a strike at the man Joy was supposed to marry. There was then a video of Joy laughing her ass off while saying, “He saw it!” Wendy laughed nervously before continuing onto the next snap, it was a steering wheel of Joy’s car “Gonna go meet him” the last showed the man begging in front of her before Joy threw the ring at his face calling him an “Asshole”

All Wendy could really say as she stared at her phone was a simple, ”Oh”

“Whatcha doing?”

Wendy jumped almost throwing her phone. She turned to look at Joy who was walking towards her. “I can’t believe you did that” Wendy said with a small laugh as she covered her face.

“I did it because I love you and I made a mistake to not realize it sooner” Joy said as she leaned in to kiss Wendy.

“I love you too” Wendy said as she leaned up to meet Joy’s lips, maybe she wasn’t just a comfort system anymore.


End file.
